The invention relates to a process for producing multi-layer molded bodies by injection molding onto the back of an essentially flexible laminate composed of an upper sheet material such as leather or textiles, and a foamed layer bonded to the back side of the upper sheet material, wherein the process includes:
(a) shaping the laminate into an injection mold; PA1 (b) closing the injection mold; PA1 (c) injecting a thermoplastic synthetic material onto the back of the laminate from its foamed layer side; PA1 (d) cooling the injected product in the mold; and PA1 (e) opening the mold and removing the product.
having the features defined in the preamble of claim 1.
Such objects are often employed, for example, in automobile construction as dashboards, glove compartment door flaps, center consoles, side door linings and the like, but also for the production of luggage, small leather goods, furniture and similar items. In order to obtain a surface that is soft to the touch for such products, the upper material forming the visible surface during later use is laminated on its back with a foamed material. The procedure for manufacturing the mentioned molded bodies is generally such that a flexible, essentially planar, laminate composed of an upper material, such as, for example, leather, and a layer of a foamed substance is inserted into an injection mold and is covered with a thermoplastic synthetic material on the side of the foamed material.
In view of its later re-use particularly in the field of motor vehicles, the prior art molded bodies have the drawback that their layers, which are generally composed of different materials, are bonded so firmly together that it is practically impossible to separate them again and introduce them individually to recycling processes. However, this is often a requirement that the automobile industry in particular is confronted with.